<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Manor School In York by TheDemiDeity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231880">The Manor School In York</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemiDeity/pseuds/TheDemiDeity'>TheDemiDeity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gentleman Jack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ann Walker gets jealous, Ann is too sweet and innocent, Cruelty, Eliza Raine gets jealous, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Teen Anne Lister is such a player, Unrequited Crush, Where Anne and Ann both attend the same school, heck everyone gets jealous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemiDeity/pseuds/TheDemiDeity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently, Anne has pledged to marry her roommate Eliza Raine- eventually, when they're old enough. However, along with growing up, comes the raging teenage hormones and newfound interests. Unable to resolve this issue, she chooses not to dismiss it completely and finds an incriminating way to sustain those emotions. Those the likes of Mariana Belcombe, and Isabella Norcliffe-just to name a few.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854), Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Eliza Raine (1791-1860), Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Isabella "Tib" Norcliffe, Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Other(s), Anne Lister/Mariana Belcombe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Monotonous Marriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Starting this fanfic as a little hobby during the lockdown, so I have no idea how far I will carry this story. Subsequently, I am unfortunately a teenager so lord knows how long it will take for me to upload a single chapter (sorry not sorry). Also, I'm fairly new to this scheme of "writing for fun "as I usually wouldn't do so unless told to for homework (wow, way to expose myself for the lazy-ass that I am). All in all, what I'm trying to say is... don't be having any expectations of this ficlet as I'm mainly going out on a whim here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allowing her girlfriend to recover from their half an hour session, Anne lay self-satisfied on their single bed, hands on the back of her head, granting her forearm some much-needed rest. It wasn't a moment until Eliza had dozed off to sleep, feeling secure in the presence of Anne's being and purely just her existence. This left Anne alone with her thoughts. <em>W</em><em>as </em><em>this all too soon? </em>She pondered. After all, they were only 15 and Anne always grimaced at thought of ever losing her autonomy, her independence. Furthermore, Anne found that she was more often than not dreaming about other girls in bed, rather than the very one that laid beside her. <em>W</em><em>as</em><em> a monotonous marriage really what she wanted?</em>  Soon her thoughts drifted to last night's dream, of which featured Anne taking an utterly bewitching girl right up against the lockers of a changing room. The girl had originally been wearing the school's track team tank top, slightly tighter than was appropriate, nevertheless, Anne would've been ignorant to complain. After nearly being enveloped by her strawberry blonde, cascading hair, the girl's jasper green eyes were charged with something familiar, something which Anne knew all too well to be lust. Anne's breath quickened without her even realising it. <em>God, the effect it had on her</em>. Shortly, Anne began to meticulously slide her hand down beneath the covers in anticipation, without causing any disturbance. <em>Or so she thought.</em></p><p>"What are you doing?" Eliza rasped groggily, a slight tone of disbelief in her voice noticeable.</p><p>"hmm...what?-Nothing" Anne contradicted in a delayed manner, due to her being caught off guard. Or just being caught in general. Eliza furrowed her brow, trying to make out Anne's expression in the dim light.</p><p>"You were...you were... <em>touching</em> yourself," Eliza said in a way that was more of a statement than a question, her voice cracking as she neared the end of her sentence. She immediately sat up. Anne let out an amiable breath, putting on her best "<em>you've got this all wrong</em>" look.</p><p>"Now, Eliza-"</p><p>"Who were you thinking about?" Eliza interrupted, outraged by the thought that Anne dared to dream of someone else.</p><p>"No one!-"</p><p>"What! Not even m-" Eliza spluttered, scandalised.</p><p>"No, I mean you. I...I was thinking about you" Anne managed to get out before she could finish. She didn't know what was worse. The embarrassment from admitting she was supposedly getting off alone thinking about her girlfriend while she lay right <em>there</em>, in bed with <em>her</em>, or the truth, which was that she undeniably became aroused from re-living one of her latest dream sexcapades. She decided on the latter.</p><p>Eliza's expression grew incredulous at the dubious yet self-humiliating reply. This was not at all like the smooth, sweet-talking Anne Lister she had grown to know and love. An aching silence stretched out between them, though they were millimetres apart.</p><p>"Can we just-" Anne sighed distastefully, "Can we just go to sleep? I have track practise early tomorrow morning and would hate to disappoint Coach Washington again."</p><p>"Okay..." Eliza's voice trailed off as she swiftly turned around in the bed, dragging the majority of the sheet with her.</p><p><em>What was Anne thinking? </em> A monotonous marriage would be just fine. Stable. After all, her Father and Aunt would've liked to see her settled, ideally with someone less "turbulent" than herself, as Aunt Anne liked to put it. Plus, Eliza wasn't unpleasant, she had thick, dark brown coiffured hair, and admirable features that truly pronounced her unequivocal youthfulness. Anne was currently stuck in a purgatory of turmoil and certainty.</p><p>The couple spent the rest of the night tethered to their respective sides of the bed, both facing outwards and away from each other; either due to the inexplicable awkwardness created on Anne's part, or the sudden coolness that emanated from Eliza as she mumbled that last parting "<em>Okay</em>".</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Effortlessly Impressive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After last night’s events, Anne is determined to restore her pride and self-dignity back to it’s fullest. And no better way to do that than to take part in a good old fashioned sprint race.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sheesh, it sure has been a long time... Re-cap back to Chapter One if your mind needs some refreshing on what happened in the previous chapter. Anyways, welcome back folks, I genuinely hope you enjoy this second instalment of TMSIY. Without further ado, I present to you...just another day at The Manor School.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the horrors of last night's affairs replayed over and over again in Anne's subconscious, she was abruptly disturbed by the tell-tale buzzing on her bedside table. Despite not having managed to get a good night's sleep, Anne hastily jumped up and switched off the alarm; <em>God forbid</em> she woke up Eliza. Much to her surprise, she managed to slip out of bed unnoticed- given it had taken her nearly a whole five minutes. For a moment she just stood there. Taking in the quite simple sight of Eliza wearing her collegiate sweatshirt, <em>barely</em> covering her backside-subsequent to being scrunched up in restless agitation. Eliza snored peacefully, completely oblivious to the world around her; a couple of untamed wisps of hair stuck to her coffee complexioned skin. <em>Then it clicked. </em>Simplicity was always something Anne had found refuge in. Something she had always settled for.       </p>
<p>Anne went about her usual routine, consisting of skipping breakfast-- which was considered normal protocol for weekdays--and changing into her Manor CE uniform. <em>Oh right. </em>Her uniform<em>. </em>The same uniform that had been flung across the room in the ever so heated throes of passion.</p>
<p>Generally, this would not have been a problem for Anne, being the organised type. However, a considerable amount of her clothes had gone missing in recent weeks. She suspected this to be the work of a fellow peer, one obsessed with all things "Anne" type of peer. Hence, Anne now being forced to scrounge around her room for that last remaining sock.</p>
<p>After fully dressing, Anne checked herself out in a body-lengthed mirror, propped up in the corner of the room. Anne was charming for her age, some would even say handsome. It was no lie that Anne was somewhat of a rebel, a maverick; this was shown by the lustrous dark hair which fell right above her broad shoulders, in waves that spoke sophistication and recklessness. Despite her Aunt's best wishes, Anne had made the decision at the start of the school year to give it the big chop, daring to face the consequences for breaking school conduct: "<em>One's hair <strong>must</strong> be kept at an appropriate length and to be considered banal"</em>. Though she would scarcely admit it to herself, banality was one of the only things that had ever really frightened her. So she'd done her best to stray from it, at any means necessary.</p>
<p>Tugging at the lapels on her black blazer, Anne did a once-over on her uniform to make sure it was immaculate. Her leather oxfords polished, trousers cuffed, and collar popped, Anne looked like something out of every girl's dream.</p>
<p><em>hmm, not too bad. </em>Anne thought complacently, giving herself one last look in the mirror.</p>
<p>Anne casually made her way through the main building, hands in pockets, taking her sweet time- until she heard a familiar bell ring. In sudden realisation, Anne withdrew a hand from her pocket to check her Casio watch. It read <em>08:40. Shoot. </em>Anne was going to be late, so much for getting early practice. Having no intention of being any later than she already was, Anne started to jog, removing her blazer and jumper in the process (you know, just to speed things up). Several students she passed blushed innocently despite themselves, whilst one girl practically swooned at her feet. <em>Weird</em>. Ever since the beginning of the school year, more and more girls had started to come out as gay-rather suddenly at that too. <em>Perhaps it was her new haircut. </em>Anne joked internally, mildly aware of her own vanity. With great success, her domineering presence automatically granted her passage amongst the frivolous crowd, of which she strode through with prowess and unwavering intent.</p>
<p>                                                                              *********************************************</p>
<p><br/>
“Ah, so she finally decides to show up” Coach Washington mocked, throwing his hands up in the air. “-And in the absence of any company I see…” He trailed off, chiding her subtly.</p>
<p><br/>
“Sorry? I’m not sure of what you're hinting at I’m afraid" Anne answers slightly out of breath; giving Coach her most quizzical look.</p>
<p><br/>
Coach Washington raised his eyebrows in false surprise and quickly resumed to his knowing deadpan smile. “As I recall, last week for qualifiers I remember seeing you and this <em>other</em> girl fumble out of the changing rooms in your-” He set his eyes downcast and gestured at Anne’s body briefly “-when you were supposed to be out there, on the track!”</p>
<p><br/>
“Coach, I wasn't-”</p>
<p><br/>
Coach Washington held up his hand, refusing to let her continue “I don’t wanna hear it. Just, don’t let it happen again, Lister!”<br/>
<br/>
As she pivoted and walked backwards facing her Coach, Anne raised her arms in mock surrender, smirking as she escaped into the changing rooms. Anne had always prided herself on being able to run rings around people, twisting and turning words until they came out in her favour. Unfortunately, Coach Washington had got the better of her today. <em>Goddamnit. </em>She was beginning to lose all of her abilities. </p>
<p><br/>
Anne parks her stuff in her usual spot that’s always empty, lest anyone dare get in a scrape with her. While she undresses, a Calvin Klein sports bra and matching navy boxer briefs are revealed, which receives multiple looks from pining fangirls and curious students. As she twisted across her body to reach for her water bottle, her taut abs rippled against her <em>considerably </em>toned stomach; gaining numerous sighs from desperate onlookers and observers. Not until Anne is fully dressed, does she turn and face to greet her infatuated audience with feigned perplexion; accompanied by her trademark smirk. As Anne left the room, she could’ve sworn she saw one of the poor girls faint. <em>No...that would've meant Anne was a ladykiller.</em></p>
<p>Anne settled into position, displaying her muscular calves and athletic arms in an offhand attempt of intimidation. The rest of the competitors followed suit, knowing they were about to commit social suicide but continued anyway. Most of the contenders seemed unnerved, scared at the very least. One of the challengers- A blonde girl peppered with freckles, stared at Anne unheedingly. This did not go unnoticed and Anne flashed her an inquisitive glare, causing the girl's eyes to shoot down in embarrassment. As if only to make it worse, Anne started to patronise her opponent.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you" She snickered, in total contempt.</p>
<p>At the shot of the starting pistol, Anne was off and began blazing down the rubber track in seconds. After finishing the race, a sudden influx of perspiration streamed down Anne's face, not helped by the fact that they were running in the middle of June. The girl from before watched as a single bead of sweat trickled across the sharp of Anne's jawline, down to the prominent tendons in her neck. Catching herself before Anne did, she blinked continuously in a vain attempt to bring herself back to reality.</p>
<p>“That was...amazing” The girl managed to say, quite rapt. Anne smiled to herself, imagining those exact words being said to her in a completely different situation.</p>
<p>"Well, I do hope you enjoyed it as much as I did..." <em>whoops. </em>Anne hadn't meant to sound so provocative out loud.</p>
<p>Ann recoiled ever so slightly from the suggestive sentence and knit her eyebrows in confusion. She fiddled with the hem of her tank top, her eyes defying the intuition to make eye contact with the tall figure. A few moments passed between the two before Ann finally plucked up the courage to sneak a glance at the stranger- What she didn't expect to see was the lecherous expression on her face, staring off into the distance, as she bit her lip in concealed fervour. <em>T</em><em>ypical, </em>Ann thought. Nobody ever paid her any attention. No one even deigned to acknowledge her very presence. On multiple occasions, Ann had been left at school, disregarded from school trips. Meanwhile, the rest of her year was already out on a plane, venturing off to some hot country in Europe. Gradually, Ann felt foolish for ever thinking this <em>stranger </em>would be any different. Cursing her own existence, Ann left the scene at such a pace that it put shame to Anne's winning time.</p>
<p>"Uh, wait-". Anne eventually woke from her daze, unable to recall the recent encounter. But before she could chastise herself for being all preoccupied and such, the girl had already left. Presumably out of horrification. </p>
<p>A loud bellowing chuckle could be heard from the stands, breaking Anne free from her own self-pity.</p>
<p>Coach Washington nearly had to do a double-take. Reading over the stopwatch again he stood astonished, absolutely awe-struck by his top all-star athlete. “How effortlessly impressive!” he exclaimed in a credulous tone.</p>
<p>“<em>Indeed..</em>” One student remarked, clearly not referring to her performance.</p>
<p>Washington was suddenly taken aback by the sultry undertones in her voice. The conniving, dark-haired hair girl continued to look on with a pouty smile.</p>
<p>"I think I'll call you Freddy..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any guesses who we might encounter in the next chapter? As usual, let me know how you guys are finding the story so far- any tips or feedback would be much appreciated :). (Turns out it takes a teenager  over a month to post a single chapter 😬)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alrighty then, let me know what you guys thought-and if you want to see more chapters. I know it was a small one, but it's just a little taster for what's to come.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>